


The Arms Of The Ocean Delivered Me

by TinyandSteve



Series: Fractured moonlight on the sea [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyandSteve/pseuds/TinyandSteve
Summary: Magnus heard a lot of stories about the human race. When he was a little boy, his dear mother would tell him everything she knew about the creatures with two legs. They were scary and disturbing. It was always about Killing, Jealousy, Power and Destruction. He always wondered how they could survive, when they always tried to kill each other.





	The Arms Of The Ocean Delivered Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's only a little part of a huge thing, kind of a prolog I guess? Well anyway let me know what you think? Do you wanna see more of this universe?

»They're going to kill me« he whispered through the glass. It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Isabelle pressed her hand flat against the cool glass and looked at him with a stern look. The small container was open, just a little bit so Magnus could talk to Isabelle, hear her and actually breath. »I won't let this happen to you. I promise. Listen, I'm going to talk to my brother about it, he'll be able to help you. But you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, alright? « Magnus snorted and let himself float down to the hard ground. »Like what? Running away, eh? « The gateway was suddenly torn open by said brother. Magnus gritted his teeth and let his head fell against the sidewall of the water-filled glass box.

»Who were you talking to? « Alec asked sharply.

»Nobody« Isabelle replied as she sat back.

»You were talking to Fishboy here, right? Just admit it! « He pointed to the box and Magnus. His expression furious and full of bitter hatred. ֿ»He doesn't even speak our language, let alone any language. He's just a fish, Isabelle! « He yelled at her. It made Magnus livid. How could this human boy say those things? Magnus wasn't stupid and he could probably speak more languages than this stupid boy, thank you very much. How dared he to yell at his own sister? Magnus heard a lot of stories about the human race. When he was a little boy, his dear mother would tell him everything she knew about the creatures with two legs. They were scary and disturbing. It was always about Killing, Jealousy, Power and Destruction. He always wondered how they could survive, when they always tried to kill each other. It was stupid and dumb. They were stupid and dumb, and this boy was the perfect example. » You know nothing about me. « Magnus' voice was scarcely audible, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw tense.

Alec stared at him for a brief moment before he shook his head and stepped closer to the glass container. »You speak our language. « Alec's voice was much calmer now.

»It's not your language, you don't own it. You stupid little human creatures are so selfish. All of you! « Magnus snapped at him.

That was enough, who the hell did he think he was? He was just a goddamn fish. Alec opened the top of the box even more and grabbed Magnus by his hair, before he pulled him up out of the water, his face just inches away from the other man's face. »Okay, listen here you prick. You're not in the position to talk to me like that, is that clear? I could fucking kill you with my bare hands. « Alec snarled at him. Magnus clasped his hands around the edge of the container to heave himself up. »I wish you would finally do it« He whispered.

Taken aback, Alec loosened his grip on Magnus' hair and let go, he crossed his arm, glancing at him as Magnus slid down into the glass box again.

Isabelle observed the whole scene and eventually stood up, shoving Alec away from Magnus. »Hey, if you are ever going to touch him again, I swear to god I will cut your throat in your sleep. « He knew it was just an empty threat, that she would never really hurt him, but he could also see that his sister was more than furious with him, and god forbid him, so was he. 

»So you are protecting him now? He's just a goddamn fish. Am I the only one who can see that? «

Magnus gripped the edge with his hands again and tried to drag himself out of the oversized aquarium, he leaned his torso over the border and tried to take a hold on the other man. His tail splashed half of the water out of the tank. This thing was definitely too tiny for him. »I'm not a fish you dishonorable mistake of God! « Magnus yelled. Isabelle put a hand on Alec's chest to hold him back. She knew that she needed to do that to keep her brother from bashing Magnus’ head in. Nobody had the guts to talk to Alexander like that, nobody was brave enough. Nobody had a death wish.

She took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Rage blazed in his eyes. »Stop this. Now! « her tone determined but also pleading. Isabelle turned around and glanced at Magnus. »You too. I'm trying to help you and this isn't helpful at all. « Magnus snorted again and disappeared into the box.

Alexander smacked Isabelle's hands away and stalked over to the container. He closed the top, but this time properly. »I need your help, Alec.« Izzy spoke up, lowly, just in case if somebody eavesdropped. Alexander raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue. »He needs to escape. And I need you to promise me that you won't tell Dad that he speaks English, please? Robert is going to torture him until Magnus tells him everything he wants to know and I can't let this happen. He's my friend. Please do not be just a cheap copy of Robert. «

Alexander never saw his sister so scared before, he also never saw her begging for something. Isabelle always did everything on her own, normally she did not ask for anybody's help, she just figured a way out and did what she had to do to get what she wanted. Not this time. This time was different though. Alec sighed and looked at Magnus a last time before he nodded slowly.

» Okay, I will try. I won't promise you anything, but I will try. I won't do this for him. I will do this for you, you hear me? «

Isabelle put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. » Thank you so much for doing this for me. « She whispered into his ear and let go of Alec . She knew he hated hugs or other gestures which could be affectionate.

» Do you have a plan, oh brother mine? «

He just grinned at her. »Of course. «

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so there are probably a few mistakes, just tell me if you find any!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: http://blossoming-hearts.tumblr.com


End file.
